


Completion

by IdiocyxAngst



Series: Perfection [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Kaoi - Freeform, Kaoiha, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, Toys, UruAoi, kaiUru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: It’s no longer just a bootie call.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The final installment of the Aoi’s-bubble-butt-is-in-trouble series. Thank you to malformedboxx and sweetlolixo for inspiring and pestering me to write.

It was a live day today. Since The GazettE was not the only headliner, fans weren’t only there to see them, so the setlist was a shorter one and Aoi was more nervous than usual, not aided by the fact that he was having equipment issues as well. His guitar of choice for today was unexpectedly damaged during travel and his confidence was down as a result. Kai saw this and tried to build him up in the green room while they waited and warmed up.

Once on stage, Aoi tried his best to be as upbeat as ever but he was still feeling a bit off. Uruha sensed this too and went over to the middle of the stage to play; he looked over at Aoi and hoped he’d join in but Aoi was too much in his own world to notice. After three failed attempts at getting Aoi’s attention Uruha finally decided to go over to Aoi’s side of the stage and smacked his ass, which caused Aoi to finally look up, albeit in surprise rather than any desire to join. Uruha smiled that devilish grin at him, though, and left, having successfully gotten his target’s attention.

The live went on with Uruha teasing Aoi multiple times, by getting in his space until Aoi got shy enough to look away just before Uruha could kiss him. He could hardly take the heated looks from the blond; they were riddled with promises of what was to come.

Aoi’s mood was lifted and he even blew his solos out of the water with extreme confidence, to the deafening cheers of the crowd. The others smiled, swelling with pride at the response their band was getting as a result of Aoi’s skills and Aoi’s ego felt too large for the entire venue.

After the live Aoi was sure that Uruha would go home with him. Why else would he tease him as much as he had? It’s what he would normally do, after all, reward him for all that teasing. With all that sexual tension Uruha had created, Aoi definitely felt he deserved a reward; he was more than ready to get laid tonight! How could he not be? To his surprise, however, Uruha was the first to pack up and leave - without so much as a goodbye.

Well, that wasn’t exactly a new development, Uruha leaving just like that. Aoi’s mood fell as he finished packing his equipment. He said his goodbyes to everyone and headed out. For a moment, he looked back at Kai, but mentally slapped himself. He’d never do that to a band member. He decided it was best for him to just to go home and deal with this issue that Uruha had created on his own.

Weeks went by with Uruha being as elusive as ever. He expected that much. What he didn’t expect, however, was Kai also keeping his distance. It’s not like he didn’t know the drummer was out drinking with someone else when Kai was posting all over social media, how much of a good time he was having. Without Aoi.

There was a special place in his heart for Uruha, but the blond had a tendency to get lost in his work and that just wouldn’t due when Aoi was craving to touch and be touched. Kai was no different. He was leader-san, after all, and, as the leader, he also had responsibilities. The problem, then, was that when Aoi was not the one withdrawing from their work and heading for the ocean he sometimes craved company. So far, if one was not available, the other was. Except now. So why spend his evening alone when he could call someone up to drink and fuck?

It didn’t matter. Whatever. He was allergic to love anyway. His usual activities didn’t entertain him as much anymore and he found himself in a position where he couldn’t help but think of the drummer and their lead guitarist.

Fuck that shit! He was not stooping to calling either one of them. He had other options. The problem was that he didn’t feel like entertaining anyone else now.

Fishing and surfing were the only things that kept him occupied and satisfied. Until Kai posted a live of him drinking with Uruha. That’s when Aoi completely lost the tentative control he had on himself.

There he was, ready to post his biggest catch of the night; he was super proud of himself. Then he logged into his Instagram account and saw a post from Kai. A post of Kai drinking with Uruha.

Oh! So now they were having fun together without him, were they? Well fine then! He’d just call one of his side chicks.

Except he still wasn’t in the mood. That’s not what this was about. Kai and Uruha were friends too, they could go drinking together...without him. Aoi packed his fishing gear and headed home. He’d drink alone again before bed tonight.

Another week went by and Aoi was reaching his limit. If he had to jerk off one more time to the thought of Uruha, Kai, or, lately, both, he’d go insane. It was time to do something about it. He picked up his phone and began searching for a name other than those two. His search was interrupted by an incoming call.

He stared at the caller’s name for a second before grudgingly answering. The caller was leader-san and maybe he had news about their next project. That should at least keep his mind occupied.

Kai called simply to remind him that the band would be meeting at his place tomorrow. Aoi was grateful for the reminder because he had absolutely forgotten all about the meeting. At least now he had something to do tomorrow instead of just roaming aimlessly. He hated time off at times like this, and when he was on tour he missed being home. He didn’t understand himself half the time. How could he ever expect anyone else to understand him?

The next afternoon came around and he made his way to Kai’s place. He idly thought of what kind of project they might do next and suddenly became excited about it. Maybe that was all he needed to get his creativity flowing again. He walked with a smile on his face.

When he arrived, he knocked and stood at Kai’s door waiting for a response. Kai opened it and he stepped inside, toeing off his shoes, and he took a moment to look around. He concluded he must have arrived first, as no one else was yet present.

“Am I early?” He voiced his question but the response was not what he expected. Kai simply reached for him and pressed their lips together, kissing him like he hadn’t in ages. Aoi, though tempted, pulled away in confusion.

“...the fuck?”

“I missed you,” was the drummer’s inadequate response. He was wearing a blinding smile that only Kai could produce.

Well, that was unexpected. The guitarist definitely didn’t think he would hear that, not now... or maybe ever, really. At least not in this context. He didn’t hate it. In fact, he kind of liked it. But, if he had missed him, why didn’t he call him to hang out? Aoi stared at the other man, even more confused.

Sensing the guitarist’s hesitation Kai spoke up. “I have a present for you. Follow me.”

Aoi’s curiosity was piqued as Kai walked off. Pushing aside his lingering confusion, he followed the other towards Kai’s bedroom. What he saw on the other side of the door was beyond anything he could ever have wished for or dared to imagine. Aoi stepped closer to his gift and examined it in wonder as his heart raced.

There he was, beautiful as ever, blindfolded and loosely handcuffed. If he wanted to take off his blindfold, he could, but instead, there sat Uruha, sight and touch deprived.

“Don’t misunderstand,” Kai started the moment he saw Aoi’s eyes widen at the sight of his gift sitting there obediently on the bench at the end of Kai’s bed. “This is all for you. Don’t worry, it is fully consensual and we’ve both agreed that it’s something we want to do for you...with you.”

Aoi was even more speechless now as he stared at the blond, then back at Kai, waiting for a better explanation.

“Aoi,” Kai began “I know how you feel about him. I’m not blind. But I also know how I feel about you. And, correct me if I’m wrong, I think this is something you’ve wanted for quite some time.”

It’s wasn’t like Aoi had never thought about this. He had, plenty. But admitting something like this wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d have to do. Kai and Uruha agreeing to anything like this was never something he’d considered as a real possibility. Moreover, just for Aoi? No way.

He was surely having a wet dream. He must’ve seriously gone off the deep end this time. He blamed lack of sex for the hormone explosion that led to him being caught in this fantasy. He really needed to get laid before shit like this happened.

Aoi turned abruptly toward the bedroom door, stepping determinedly away from an enticingly bound Uruha and ignoring fantasy Kai as he tried to escape the situation with his dignity intact. He was stopped by Kai’s, very real, hand on his arm with one foot out the door.

“Do you...not want this?”

Ignoring Kai’s furrowed brow, he snapped defensively. “You both ignore me for weeks and then suddenly just wanna call me over for something like this? What even is this, anyway?... Is this why you called me here?” He gestured around the room, a little wildly, and realization dawned on him. There was no band meeting. He’d been set up.

Kai smiled. He expected this much from Aoi. As shallow as their relationship seemed to be, strictly sexual, Aoi did have feelings for them and Kai was happy to be proven correct in his belief.

Had Aoi only wanted sex from the two, he would’ve jumped at the opportunity like he had that time when two girls offered themselves to him. There were no questions asked since no feelings were involved. He had told Kai as much after it had happened. But this, this was different. Kai and Uruha were his bandmates, his friends, and maybe a little more.

“Come here.” Kai held his hand and led him back into the room. Once inside, they stood before Uruha. “He is here because he wants this; he wants to be yours. Don’t you want to explore your present?”

Aoi stood there contemplating the things he could do to Uruha and the thought of doing said things in front of Kai. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t slept with either one of them before. And, apparently, it wasn’t like they didn’t know about the other. He gave a mental shrug, his reservations crumbling with each filthy consideration that occurred to him and put to rest by that last bit of logic before his brain was consumed in a haze of want.

Aoi stepped even closer to the blond, reaching for the side of his face, his fingers tracing the blindfold’s edge before he gently tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. He looked back at Kai again, suddenly suspicious.

“So what do you want from me?” Nothing was ever free. Surely an opportunity this good had to come with a steep price. Aoi had a guess as to what it might be, but making a choice of one or the other would only result in him choosing neither for the sake of their friendship.

“Just you,” came the unexpected response.

Aoi raised a brow and Kai continued, stepping closer behind him so Aoi was forced to return his gaze to the cuffed man in front of him

“All of you. I don’t want to share you with anyone else anymore.”

He stiffened. There it was. Exclusivity. Was Kai really asking him to make a choice between him and Uruha here? Now? Seeing the hesitation in Aoi’s face, Kai found the need to clarify his terms.

“Can’t this stay between us three?”

Oh. He was taken aback. Was Kai serious? Aoi wasn’t sure he believed what he was hearing. Uruha wasn’t opposed either? Oh well. If it was a dream, he’d wake up sooner or later, right? With a raging boner, undoubtedly, but this was at least new material to jerk off to.

“Sure. What’s the worst that could happen?” Aoi said, mostly to himself. “I’ll probably wake up with my dick in my hand any moment now anyway,” he mumbled. He reached for the neck of his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

“Wait!” Kai stopped him short of removing the t-shirt he wore beneath. There it was, he knew it was too good to be true. “Uruha, stand up and remove Aoi’s shirt.”

Uruha stood up and Kai steered Aoi to face him while whispering in his ear, “he’s all yours too, don’t forget that.” Aoi’s breath hitched as he watched Uruha reach with his cuffed hands in search of him. Gently, the blonde trailed his hands down his chest, in search of the hem of his shirt. Aoi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blindfolded beauty standing before him.

“Aoi,” he started, the sound of his own name coming from Uruha making his insides flutter uncontrollably while those hands trailed back up, dragging his t-shirt with them. Kai took Aoi’s arms and lifted them high over his head until the blond removed the t-shirt completely.

The way Uruha’s fingertips slid gently over Aoi’s skin caused the small hairs to rise. How he loved those talented fingers and all the things they were capable of doing to him. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. As he did, Kai’s hands snaked around him from behind to join Uruha’s. Aoi sighed and allowed his head to fall back on Kai’s shoulder.

Uruha traced his hands up towards Aoi’s neck and jaw, pulling him closer to himself and locking lips with him. It wasn’t like Uruha didn’t kiss him whenever they hooked up, but it was somehow more intense this time. Uruha was pouring himself into it. Aoi moaned in response, overwhelmed by the emotions arising within him as a result. He inched closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around him while Kai ran his hands down, groping him through his pants.

Aoi moaned again and Kai began to undo his pants.

“Aoi, you need to unwrap your present.”

Aoi pulled back from Uruha and smiled back at Kai, his eyes instantly lighting up while he bit his lip to contain his excitement. He stared at Uruha’s lips, unable to look at his eyes, while he reached for the buttons on his shirt. His anxiety rose with every button he undid as more and more of his gift was exposed to his hungry eyes.

Aoi removed the lead guitarist’s shirt and discarded it on the floor. He began kissing on his neck, below his ear, down his newly exposed chest, and bit his nipple lightly. The blond inhaled sharply at that.

“Now help him get on the bed; you can put his restraints on the headboard.” Kai directed and Aoi didn’t hesitate as he pushed Uruha onto the bed, crawling after him as he scooted backwards until reaching the headboard. Aoi then straddled the blond and secured his hands above his head.

Once the other man’s hands were in place, he ran his own hands down Uruha’s arms gently to his chest and down further, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing in response beneath velvety skin. Aoi put his tongue and teeth to work on the other man’s nipples, sucking each one hard and nudging them gently with the sharp edges of his teeth until they were hard points as his hands traveled further down. An odd noise made him sit back for a moment where he saw Uruha’s hands tugged fruitlessly against his cuffs, awaiting his next move.

“Uruha, lift up your hips so Aoi can take off your pants.” Kai’s command emanated from behind the rhythm guitarist, who had nearly forgotten he was there, so absorbed was he. The blond did as commanded and Aoi quickly undid his pants, stripping him out of them easily.

“Take it all off,” demanded the drummer in a whisper. Aoi hesitated for a fraction of a second before following the command, his mouth suddenly dry as a desert. He quickly removed the last of the other guitarist’s clothing, drinking in the sight of Uruha naked and bound, hard, willing, and waiting.

And so it began. Aoi teased the blond with his mouth until Kai located the lube and began to tease Aoi’s ass simultaneously.

What had begun as what he was sure was just a lewd dream had now escalated into torture of the best kind. Uruha was now blindfolded and tied naked to the bed while Kai finger fucked Aoi as he tried his best to give the lead guitarist head.

Uruha thrashed against his restraints as Aoi managed to deep throat him at the same time as Kai pressed against the rhythm guitarist’s prostate. The moan that reverberated through Aoi traveled straight through Uruha’s dick as well, and now it was the blond’s turn to moan.

Kai grinned smugly, knowing it was him who was running this show, reducing both of them to a lusty mess.

Kai kept pressing his fingers relentlessly into Aoi, who, in turn, continued to suck Uruha’s dick with gusto until the drummer finally decided that Aoi had had enough, removing all four fingers he had lodged inside of the guitarist before reaching for the lube once again. Aoi took a moment to pull his mouth from Uruha’s dick and catch his breath, gasping sharply in surprise as the drummer delivered a sharp blow to his ass cheek.

“Did I say you could stop?” Kai slapped the same cheek again, harder this time, enough to turn his skin pink. Aoi bit his lip to keep from protesting, a grunt coming out despite himself. He knew a word against the treatment would only result in more abuse to his ass. As turned on as he was, already, he needed more. He didn’t want Kai to stop his ministrations in punishment. He leaned forward, fitting his broad lips once more around Uruha’s member to carry on with his earlier movements. He was rewarded by Kai rubbing and then grabbing his ass cheek firmly. The drummer placed soft kisses and gentle nibbles to the heated skin, a stark contrast to the pain of the earlier slaps.

Kai stepped back and poured a generous amount of lube into his hand from the bottle lying discarded on the bed next to the rhythm guitarist. He quickly slicked himself up, glancing up and shivering as his hand dragged up his own erection, the view of the two guitarists pushing his lust to new heights, unable to tear his eyes away for a brief moment.

Gritting his teeth, Kai aligned himself and began pushing inside Aoi. The moan that escaped the guitarist was one full of need. The drummer pulled him back by his hips as he drove further inside, Aoi’s mouth slipping from the base of Uruha’s erection to the tip with the move. Kai moved slowly, deliberately, until he was buried to the hilt. Then he began moving.

When he could no longer keep up with sucking off Uruha, Aoi lifted himself up, placing his back to Kai’s chest as he tried his best to jerk off the lead guitarist beneath him instead. They moved together, in synch, picking up speed slowly as Aoi reached for his climax.

Uruha could only hear their pleasured groans and feel the occasional hand on his own dick as the other two continued to fuck relentlessly. He wanted Aoi so badly now, like never before. The sound of him being pleasured by Kai alone was doing things to him he couldn’t explain. He knew why Kai had handcuffed him and blindfolded him. He had agreed to it.

_“Do you even realize what you do to him? I watch the way he looks at you. I don’t think you realize the effect you have on him when you tease him and then leave him hanging. How would you feel if he teased you and then gave someone else his full attention?”_

Kai was right. Uruha had a lot to learn, but he wasn’t above being taught. Aoi needed more than just an occasional fuck buddy. Aoi deserved unconditional love. And if one of them wasn’t enough, then they’d both do their best to be everything Aoi needed.

“Aoi,” he whispered, unconsciously hoping to get some of that attention, but Aoi was too far gone at the hands of Kai to hear it. It killed him inside to think that this was what Kai meant. Uruha’s intention had never been to purposely hurt Aoi; he simply felt that he was in the way, somehow. He was a convenient fuck for Aoi. The relationship with the rhythm guitarist didn’t harbor any feelings beyond a good time. So he thought. He now realized that he may have been wrong. And right this moment he wanted nothing more than to show the other guitarist just how much he meant to him.

Kai, unlike Aoi, was not so far gone that he missed the changes in Uruha’s demeanor. He’d expected this. He knew the lead guitarist wasn’t as aloof as he seemed. Kai had always been very observant, as leader, of everyone’s behavior. He watched Uruha’s fists clench in need and it sent a wave of arousal through him. Maybe Uruha had learned his lesson. But maybe Kai wasn’t done with him yet.

The drummer slowed his movements and fucked into Aoi with more force instead, coaxing the guitarist to groan each time he reached deep inside him. He pushed Aoi back down to his hands and knees, bringing him to face level with Uruha’s throbbing dick once again, as he continued his slow pace.

“Uruha needs your help.”

Aoi didn’t hesitate to take the lead guitarist’s cock back into his mouth once more, quickly wrapping a hand around it to help. Uruha groaned in satisfaction before sighing softly. He was losing his mind. He wanted to see the raven come undone, to watch his face while he was being pleasured to the point of climaxing. But he couldn’t. He’d agreed to this and would keep his end of the bargain.

Moments after Aoi’s mouth had returned to Uruha’s dick, Kai resumed his brutal pace, fucking the rhythm guitarist hard and fast. He made it difficult for the man to keep up.

Aoi heard the sound of Uruha’s chains hitting the floor and then Kai’s hands gripped his hips, holding him in place. Soon another set of hands threaded through his dark locks, pulling his head up. It was Uruha. His hands were freed but the blindfold was still on.

Uruha shifted to a kneeling position, pulling Aoi’s mouth off and helping him sit up while Kai continued his assault. It was hard for the older man to concentrate. Uruha pressed his own body against him and grabbed his dick in his hand, jerking him off against the rhythm of Kai’s movements.

“Fuck!” Aoi’s hand wrapped around the blond’s hand, slowing his movements. His other hand wrapped around Uruha’s neck to help him maintain balance. Abruptly, Aoi came, spurting his seed all over the blond’s hands and their stomachs. Upon witnessing the mess and feeling Aoi’s walls clamp down on him Kai quickly pulled out and spilled himself all over that pert ass with a cut off moan.

Aoi panted, keeping his hand on Uruha’s shoulder for support. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath while Kai grabbed one of the shirts on the floor and did his best to wipe the mess from Aoi’s backside before the drummer collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Uruha on the other hand was still painfully hard and thirsty for more of Aoi. With his hands now free to roam about the rhythm guitarist’s body, he quickly traced a path down his body to grab butt cheeks and pull him onto his own lap as he sat back on the bed. He then threaded both hands into his dark hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Aoi, still struggling to catch his breath, was instantly dizzy, but he wouldn’t let the blond go. The older man wrapped his arms around Uruha and kissed back with everything he could muster.

As desperate as Uruha was feeling, he knew Aoi needed a moment to recover. He began kissing him slowly, kissing his jaw, his neck, and down to his collar bones as his hands soothed him with gentle caresses. The burning need to be filled again was quickly rising within the rhythm guitarist as he tried his best to ignore his over-sensitive dick and began rocking slowly against the lead guitarist’s cock.

Damn! Aoi was so turned on again. This could easily be the shortest refractory period he’d had in a long time. It didn’t take very long for his cock to twitch with need once again. The blond placed his hands on Aoi’s thighs, pulling the raven even closer in his straddling position. He couldn’t wait to be inside him and be one with the older man.

Uruha gripped Aoi’s ass and spread his cheeks while aligning his dick with the other’s hole. There was no way Aoi wasn’t relaxed enough to take it again. The blond swiftly pushed the man above him down onto his erection, thrusting up as the warmth enveloped him halfway, biting his lip as he became fully sheathed. He paused before pulling out again, setting a relaxed pace.

Aoi whimpered with the sensation of being full once again. He followed Uruha’s lead, slow at first, until the need was too great for the blond to hold back any longer. His grip on Aoi’s hips strengthened as he began pistoning harder into his body, resulting in the rhythm guitarist losing his breath each time he was thrusted into.

The older man couldn’t take it anymore; as hot as it was to have Uruha like this, blindly his, he needed to see him fully. He needed Uruha to take control. Kai watched from his place beside them as Aoi reached for the blindfold and pulled it off the blond, the drummer smiling at that. The result was as he had expected; the look the two guitarist’s shared was that of two lovers reuniting.

Uruha picked Aoi up slamming him against the bed as he lost control and began fucking him with feral need. The blond pressed kisses into his partner’s neck as Aoi gripped the sheets beneath him and arched up to allow Uruha room to penetrate him deeper. Aoi looked to the side, biting his lip to try to hold back the too loud moans that threatened to escape his mouth as the lead guitarist drove into him.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and Uruha’s balls slapping against Aoi’s ass. The older man’s eyes met Kai’s as the drummer sat beside him, watching with a mix of lust, satisfaction, and something else as he was pounded into by Uruha.

It made Aoi feel something he’d never felt before and couldn’t place. Two of the most important people in his life were there, giving and taking pleasure from him like he was their only purpose for existing. He felt needed, wanted. He felt something beyond lust. He felt almost complete. But Aoi had needs and while Uruha was enough...enough was never enough for Aoi. He wanted more than enough. He wanted to be overwhelmed.

Aoi reached for Kai’s dick until the drummer crawled close enough for the guitarist to pull him into his mouth. This was by far the most wanton he’d ever felt, like a whore as never before, and it was unbelievable. There was nothing like being the center of attention. Nothing like two perfect men wanting nothing more than to fulfill his every fickle wish and fantasy. Nothing like being wanted and needed and safe at the same time.

Something like this wasn’t something he’d ever try with anyone else. There was always the stigma of doing something like this and what if it got around and ruined the band’s reputation in the process? No. Something like this could never be done with anyone other than the two men here with him, where they all shared the same fate should something go wrong.

Kai’s hands traveled down Aoi’s chest and pinched his nipple lightly, causing the guitarist to arch up once again and huff a breath onto the head of Kai’s cock. The drummer moved further down to his belly button, where the scar still remained from his earlier piercing. Maybe someday he’d talk him into piercing it again. He grazed his fingers further down, reaching Aoi’s cock and wrapping a hand around it, beginning to jerk him off.

Uruha pried Aoi’s legs open, making room for Kai between them so he could get his lips around the rhythm guitarist’s dick, watching avidly as the need to taste the other man overwhelmed the drummer. The normally brightly smiling mouth went to work with no hesitation on Aoi’s cock.

Aoi squirmed, receiving pleasure from front and back by the two men who knew all his weaknesses best. He tried to stay focused but the sensations made it nearly impossible as he was sucked and fucked by the two men who knew best how to please him.

“Nnnng” he moaned with his mouth still around Kai’s dick, or as much of Kai as he could reach.

The feeling of Kai’s breath against Uruha’s dick while he fucked Aoi, wasn’t something the blond had thought about but he couldn’t say that he hated it. In fact, he was sure it hinted at something he was certain he wouldn’t mind trying in the least. The blond reached for the drummer’s hair and pulled him up, off of Aoi and kissed him.

Kai blinked in surprise as Uruha smashed his lips against his. This wasn’t something he’d anticipated from the usually reserved guitarist but he didn’t want it to stop either and leaned into the kiss aggressively, nipping at the guitarist’s lips.

The blond could taste Aoi’s dick on the drummer’s tongue mixed with the taste that was uniquely Kai and searched for more. Aoi watched from below as Uruha kissed Kai while placing his hand back on the older man’s dick and continued his rough pounding. Aoi threw his head back in response. How could the sight of that alone be so fucking hot? But he had a job to do, and he would do it the best he’d ever done. He grabbed Kai’s dick and wrapped his mouth around it, instantly deep throating him. It wasn’t enough. He tried again and again until he made it past his gag reflex and took him all in.

“Shit!” Now he had Kai’s full attention again. “Fuck! Aoi!”

Uruha smirked, running his tongue over his teeth, swelling with a sort of admiration as he watched Aoi take that dick like a pro. He picked up the raven’s legs over his shoulder and put all his might into it each time the drummer’s cock disappeared into Aoi’s mouth. The result was instant. Two breathless men each time he thrusted into that tight hole. But he’d been teased enough and he was inches from falling over that precipice. He sped up and bit softly into the inside of Aoi’s knee to muffle his cry as he emptied himself into the raven.

Aoi moaned in delight as he felt the warmth wash over his insides with the last of Uruha’s shallow thrusts.

Uruha pulled out and sat back on his legs as he struggled to collect his thoughts while shivers ran through his body in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Kai, on the other hand, was ready for more. He pulled out of Aoi’s mouth and dragged the pliant man onto his lap as he leaned his back on the headboard. The guitarist also tried to brace himself against the headboard as best he could as Kai quickly pushed through the rings of muscles in his ass once again. They were both facing Uruha now as the raven struggled to keep up with Kai’s tempo.

Watching Aoi get fucked by Kai this way gave Uruha an idea. Weak as his legs felt, he crawled over closer to them. Kai slowed down enough to allow the blond to do whatever it was he obviously had in mind.

Uruha placed a soft kiss to Aoi’s lips with a devilish grin and then went straight for his goal. He laid down and wrapped his lips around Aoi’s length. The raven threw his head back once again, now bracing himself with his hands on the bed behind him. Kai placed his hands on his waist to help keep him sitting up while Uruha sucked him off and Kai continued to thrust into him from below.

Aoi was torn between wanting Kai deeper and wanting to bury himself into Uruha’s mouth. He tried his best to ride Kai’s dick while doing both, the result being an erratic rhythm that would have been less than pleasant had Kai’s hands not been guiding his hips as he came out of Uruha’s mouth.

As it was, however, the feeling was otherworldly as he spread his legs further open to allow more space for both to do as they pleased, fighting to keep his own body from wanting to close them each time the feeling became too overwhelming.

Uruha alternated between sucking his dick and licking his and Kai’s balls as he made his way further down. The thought alone of the things they were all doing was enough to make Aoi want to cum again but it didn’t remain merely a thought as he felt that soft, wet tongue feather over his balls only to slide down further. He shuddered, seeking more of Uruha’s tempting mouth before rocking back onto Kai’s dick, filling him so well. He was so close but he didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Please,” he breathed, eyes glazed with lust, “I want both.”

Kai and Uruha both stuttered to a stop, so surprised they forgot themselves for a moment.

“Don’t stop! Don’t-” he huffed in frustration, “I want Uruha inside too.”

Was he serious? Uruha wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. And, judging by Kai’s hesitation, he didn’t think the drummer was fully convinced either. Uruha surged forward, taking his time to lick the underside of Aoi’s dick with a flat tongue the way he knew the raven liked it.

“Mmmmhhnm.”

Yeah, he was too close and was surely speaking nonsense now. Aoi moved his hips faster and faster, setting the pace as he fucked himself on both men. Surely, this had to be enough. His moaning escalated as he reached his orgasm in frustration.

A particularly hard suck was all it took as Aoi, sat back onto Kai’s dick, moving his hips in small circles as Uruha swallowed his seed.

No. He didn’t want it to be over. But he had been too far gone. He’d meant what he’d said in his delirious state. He allowed his muscles to clench lightly around Kai as the last of his cum dribbled out of him and he rode out his orgasm. He sighed in a combination of contentment and disappointment. He wanted more. He needed to feel both men inside him.

Uruha rose from his spot between his legs and caressed his skin gently.

“Are you okay?” He asked, knowing the answer would be an exhausted nod. But Aoi looked away instead.

“No.” Uruha and Kai both looked at Aoi with concern. However, the flush on his cheeks and the evident post coital glow on his face said otherwise. “I wanted both of you inside me.” He mumbled. Nevermind the fact the he was still sitting on Kai’s dick at the moment, having just cum for a second time, he still wanted more.

“Are you sure that’s—“

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want it,” Aoi cut Uruha off. The blond couldn’t help but smile as he looked back at him with that flushed, pouty face.

“This might be a problem for—“

“Look, if you don’t want to, I get it.” Aoi moved to get up from Kai but the drummer held him in place.

“We’ve practically sucked each other’s dicks at this point, I don’t think it’s us Uruha is worried about, Aoi. It just might take some more work...and a lot more lube.” Kai laughed in disbelief.

“I’m ready,” Aoi replied, determined despite Kai’s laughter. Kai pulled out of him slowly as he pushed him off gently, leaving the guitarist to feel empty once again, his muscles now fluttering lightly against emptiness as he sat on the bed.

Uruha watched as Kai got up and rustled through his drawers, then looked back at Aoi, who was now looking at the floor looking a bit embarrassed. Uruha reached for his face coaxing him to look back.

“Aoi,” started the blond as he stared at Aoi with all the emotion he had in him. “I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you.” Aoi stared back wide-eyed and speechless. Did Uruha just tell him that he loved him? Surely he meant like a person, a friend, or just a band mate.

“So if at any point it becomes too much, promise me you’ll tell us to stop, deal?” Aoi simply stared back. He couldn’t get past the first part of that sentence as his mind and his heart battled for the upper hand.

“Aoi, I just want you to feel nothing but good from now on. I’m in love with you and I don’t want to be the cause of your pain— ever.” Aoi blinked hard. There it was. A confession. From Uruha. This was definitely a dream. No other explanation. None. Aoi threw his arms around the blond and kissed him senseless, tackling him back to the bed as they made out.

Kai returned to the bed, after having located the additional lube. And something else.

“Are we still doing this or what?” His dick was painfully hard and watching the two guitarists make out on his bed wasn’t going to be enough to solve the problem. Aoi pulled back, assuming an all fours position signaling the others that he was still serious about this.

Well, Kai had been anxious to try his new toys on Aoi’s juicy ass, no time like the present. Anal beads and butt plug in hand, Kai was ready to prep Aoi for was to come.

Uruha caught a glimpse of the goodies in Kai’s hand and became excited by the fact that Aoi was now so willing and yet unaware. An innocent little lamb ready to be devoured. So why not blindfold him before he got a chance to see the weapons.

“Stay still.” The blond slipped from under Aoi, searching for the blindfold. Once located, he wrapped it around Aoi, effectively keeping him in the dark about all the things they were about to do to him.

Kai grabbed a pillow and handed it to Uruha, motioning that it was for Aoi. The blond placed it carefully beneath the brunet so he could place his head comfortably on it should he need it. “You may use the pillow, but you cannot use it to stay quiet. I wanna hear every moan and sound from you while we stretch you wipe open.”

“Oh fuck!” The thought alone caused the rhythm guitarist to let out his first response to the idea of being fully exposed to the two men, just a willing body to be explored, tortured, and enjoyed. He allowed his arms to collapse with his knees still in place, allowing his ass to to stay in the air. He was going to go through with this, no matter what.

Kai handed the anal beads to Uruha, who was now sitting beside Aoi, and leaned in, grabbing the rhythm guitarist’s ass and putting his tongue to work on his hole. Aoi squirmed at the unexpected action, but was held in place by Kai’s strong hands. The drummer’s thumbs rubbed against the tight ring while he ran his tongue around it, doing his best to shove it in despite the presence of Uruha’s cum lingering inside. He poked two fingers inside and scissored them to stretch the already abused muscles while Uruha watched in awe at the lewdness happening in front of him. The blond then snapped himself out of his hormone induced trance and began lubing up the sizeable beads he held in his hand.

When Kai finally came up for air, he reached for the beads and began to push them in one by one, starting with the smaller ones. He slowed down with the third bead as the balls quickly grew in size.

Uruha moved to hold Aoi’s cheeks apart, helping Kai get them inside that tight little hole. He trailed a hand down to the other guitarist’s balls, massaging as Kai pushed a bigger one past the rings of muscle until it disappeared inside the pink ring.

Aoi grunted as his body pulled the sphere in the rest of the way, joining the other two already inside.

“Is that okay for now or can you take more?”

If Kai thought for a minute that this was enough to deter Aoi from his goal, he was sorely mistaken. The stretch Aoi felt with each orb that was pushed inside was a glorious glimpse of what was to come, and Aoi couldn’t wait to be ready to take on the real thing. “More” he replied nearly begging.

Kai groaned at the response, Aoi’s determination was doing things to him and he couldn’t wait to do all sorts of things to the guitarist in the future. “Fuck, Aoi. I don’t think you realize the power you have over me.”

He didn’t. But he did like hearing about it and would never tire of hearing about how great he was. The brunet wiggled his ass, shifting the beads inside himself and moaning wantonly in satisfaction as they moved around.

“More. I want you to use me.”

At that moment, Kai wanted nothing more than to rip the string holding the beads inside Aoi’s ass out in one go and to fuck him senseless. He grabbed the guitarist’s butt cheeks hard, instead. His short nails dug in as he stretched them apart to expose Aoi fully. Uruha was not immune; he’d never seen this side of Aoi and wanted to see more of it.

The blond ran his finger down his crack, and dipped two fingers in to push the spheres further inside a few times as he watched Aoi squirm beneath them. Kai ran his hands down his sides and back up to his ass, admiring the curves created as Aoi arched his back to continuously expose his delicious bubble butt to the two.

Just how much could that ass take? They’d love to find out. Kai smacked it lightly to watch it jiggle and then Uruha rubbed it to soothe it. So Kai slapped the other side harder. Aoi whined with each smack, as the contents inside of him shifted as he tensed to prepare for the next one. Uruha continued to rub it, gently, softly...in small circles. His hands reached for the crease just below his ass and remembered how he had left a mark there before. It was gone, so it was time to make a new one. He leaned over and bit it again, hard enough for Aoi to let out a small scream.

Kai looked at Uruha as he pulled away, admiring his handy work. He liked this side of him too. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. Uruha dragged his knees to get closer until he was close enough that the drummer grabbed his dick and began pumping it. As a drummer, Kai was a natural at multitasking.

The drummer grabbed the string from Aoi’s ass with his other hand and began to pull it out slowly. The brunet moaned loudly as the first one stretched him on its way out. That got the blond’s attention, he blindly searched for the butt plug with one hand until he grasped it. He pulled away from the drummer.

Kai stared at his lips while pulling the next bead out, mesmerized by the way Uruha was putting his tongue to work on that plug while sucking on the tip. He offered it to Kai who followed suit as he pulled out the remaining beads in one swift movement.

Aoi shifted again beneath them. The drummer took the thoroughly lubed plug and handed it back to Uruha. “Put it in.”

The blond looked back at him with excitement written all over his face as he bit his lip. He placed a hand on the small of Aoi’s back as he began to push the massive item in. As relaxed as Aoi was, he whimpered with the stretch he felt as the item reached its peak girth.

Kai grabbed the lube and poured some over the toy, lathering it along with his hole to help it sliding smoothly. Uruha was nervous, Kai could tell, but he’d done things like this with Aoi before and knew just how far to safely push the rhythm guitarist. But, watching Uruha’s concern play on that angelic face warmed Kai’s insides.

“He’ll tell us if it’s too much.” Stubborn as Aoi was, he knew the rules and he knew that he could trust the two. But, also, his previous activities with Uruha were of a different dynamic.

“Just do it slowly,” he breathed deep, “it gets better once it’s in,” whispered the brunet, trying his best to settle Uruha’s heart.

Kai smiled softly at the blond. He was definitely cute. He placed a quick kiss to his lips and leaned down to wrap his mouth around his dick.

“Wha—... mmmm,” Uruha’s initial reaction was cut off by the instant pleasure he felt. Kai was very good at this. Now the blond was almost fully distracted, but he couldn’t leave Aoi waiting so he continued to do his job and slowly pushed the plug in while Aoi pushed back to help speed the process.

Once he made it past the widest part Aoi’s body sucked the remainder inside instantly, to Uruha’s surprise. The action was accompanied by a whine from the brunet. With his dick still in Kai’s mouth he turned just enough to put his hands on Aoi. He ran them over his back, softly, down the curve of his ass, he caressed his balls and leaned in to place soft kisses to the place his teeth had bruised earlier.

The blond ran a finger over the base of the butt plug and decided to test pulling on it lightly. The response was wonderful. Aoi whimpered from beneath, arching his back with it. So Uruha tugged it again, and pushed it in harder. Again, Aoi’s body responded. He tried again, angling it down and the brunet squirmed with a yelp, reaching his hand back to the source of his torture. But this was, apparently, also not allowed. Kai had been watching all along.

The drummer pulled off Uruha’s dick with a loud pop as he gave his length one last hard suck and Uruha moaned. He sat up and captured Aoi’s hand, pinning it behind his back. “You’re not allowed to interfere, Aoi. Do you want to be handcuffed?” It was more of a threat than a suggestion that the guitarist should be handcuffed. Aoi shook his head instantly; no, knowing that, if he were to be tied up, the torture would continue much longer than it already had, and he’d have to wait longer to have his way.

“Give me your other hand.” Aoi hesitantly shifted to allow Kai to hold both arms behind his back.

The drummer pulled him back roughly, to a nearly sitting position, the plug still inside shifting with the sudden movement. Aoi didn’t get a moment to adjust and wiggled in response, releasing a loud gasp.

Kai signaled to Uruha to continue. The blond did as instructed. He tugged and pushed, turned and pressed the toy. He did as he pleased to get as many reactions from the brunet being restrained by Kai as possible.

The drummer adjusted his hands to grip Aoi’s wrists in one hand and reached to cup Aoi’s chiseled jaw with his, now free, hand, turning the blindfolded man to him and whispering in his ear. “You like that, don’t you?” He stated more than asked as Uruha continued his ministrations. “You just can’t wait to be fucked by both of us like a little whore, can you?” He ran his tongue up the guitarist’s neck, tasting the salt of his skin. Aoi moaned loudly. Kai ran his hand down the other’s chest roughly until he reached and palmed his cock. Aoi was hard as a rock again, leaking precum and anxious to be filled this way by the other two men.

With one hand still on the toy, still moving it around inside Aoi, Uruha took the liberty to also run his other hand down Aoi’s chest. The brunet gasped again. Both men were now touching him everywhere. Hands ran up and down his torso firmly, and softly, gripping, pinching, scratching, groping…

“Nnnnnnng,” Aoi sat back on his own shaky legs.

Kai took over and grabbed the base of the plug, beginning to move it in a fucking motion. Uruha crawled in front of Aoi, watching him as the blindfolded man was quickly starting to lose his mind, once again. Kai was merciless; the way he pulled and pushed the plug inside him was much how he liked to fuck, and Aoi couldn’t think straight anymore. On the other hand, Uruha’s soft hands caressed his skin, touching him like he was a precious jewel, to be handled with absolute care.

The blond kissed the brunet’s neck, his jaw, his lips, consuming each and every one of Aoi’s moans, right as they left his mouth. He nipped his full lower lip and continued to kiss him. Aoi had now begun to unconsciously move his hips along to the rhythm of Kai’s hands. He was a puppet, a toy, he was the center of the attention of his band mates and he loved everything about it.

“Please… I can’t... I want...I want you both,” Aoi pleaded.

“You have us both.” Uruha teased, knowing what Aoi meant but wanting to hear him say it. He placed soothing kisses just below his ear.

“I need...you both...inside me.”

Kai bit his lip to keep from chuckling at the exchange. Aoi begging to be fucked. He’d never get enough of that. “I’m gonna pull it out, okay?” The drummer informed him and Aoi nodded vigorously.

Uruha watched as Aoi’s brows furrowed together at the stretch and pressure of the plug being pulled out of him. He watched in wonder at how a man could look so good in a situation such as this. Aoi clenched his teeth together and grunted with the effort of trying to relax. It seemed counterintuitive for him to do such a thing.

The blond reached around him and gripped his ass to help. At the same time he began to suck hard on his neck. Aoi whimpered as the plug reached its peak again and Uruha did his best to soothe the other guitarist by offering softer kisses to his skin.

“Shhhhh…shhh..” he whispered in between kisses, as if gently hushing a small child.

When the plug was finally out, Aoi collapsed forward onto the blond’s chest. Kai let go of his arms and Uruha was there to catch him. The lead guitarist looked down at the brunet and removed the blindfold. Aoi sighed in relief. He was one step closer to getting what he wanted.

It took longer than he’d expected and a lot more teasing than he was ready for. Sometime later, with his ass drenched in lube, his dick dripping pre-cum, four of Uruha’s fingers in his ass and three more of Kai’s, Aoi had had enough. He was more than ready to lose his mind.

“Fuck! Just do it already!” Aoi rested his head in defeat on Uruha’s shoulder, who was sitting beneath him, while Kai did his best to soothe his trembling from behind him.

“Alright.” Kai deemed Aoi was as ready as he would ever be. He gently pulled his fingers out of him, placed a soft kiss to his shoulder, and sat back against his headboard.

Aoi groaned at the loss and then again when Uruha also pulled out his fingers, but not without purposely rubbing against his prostate one last time on their way out. The brunet's ass clenched against emptiness once again, as the realization seeped in. This was really happening. Aoi was about to take both men inside him, a fantasy he never knew he had until today. One that he’d never allow himself to have since it was most certainly an impossibility.

Aoi pulled himself off Uruha on wobbly legs and sat back against Kai, who helped him as he sank down on his well-lubed up dick.

“Mmmmm, yes,” the guitarist moaned at finally having something longer than just their fingers inside of him. A shiver ran through him when he realized he’d have Uruha lodged in there too in just a moment.

Uruha crawled over the brunet, who was now being held by Kai, as Kai continued to place soft kisses on his shoulder and his neck. How bad could it be, when these two men loved him the way that they did? The blond looked at Aoi, searching for any hint of hesitation in those dark brown eyes. There was none. Only lust and...expectation? Something.

He grabbed the lube and slicked it on his own cock generously. Uruha looked at Aoi once again as he pushed a strand of dark hair behind the rhythm guitarist’s ear lovingly. His hand traced his jaw and brought him in for a kiss, trying hard to distract him from the pain that he was about to experience. His other hand reached for his own dick and he lined himself up next to Kai’s.

As Uruha began pushing in, Aoi pulled back from kissing the blond and looked down instead to try and witness what was happening.

“Fuck!” The stretch wasn’t as pleasant as he’d expected. Uruha pushed in slowly, maybe too slowly. Was there even such a thing? Aoi was losing his mind. Stuck between wanting him all in already and wondering if he’d fit at all. Nevertheless, he wanted this. He squeezed his eyes shut, bit his lip, and dug his blunt nails into Uruha’s back as the blond continued to push in. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to fight his own body from tensing up.

Uruha stopped for a moment, never once having looked away from Aoi’s face.

“Should we stop?”

“No.” Came the immediate, but labored, response from the brunet. “Just…just wait a second.”

He breathed in and out a few times, trying hard to relax. He was feeling a mix of pain and excitement that he couldn’t seem to contain. He wiggled his ass a bit, as if trying to make more room for the blond with Kai already inside. Kai shifted below him a bit too, trying to help. He reached over to Aoi’s neglected dick and began to stroke him leisurely, offering distraction. He knew Aoi wanted this and he would do his best to make it possible. He had hoped that it would be painless, but Aoi was way too impatient.

Uruha grabbed the lube and poured some more onto his dick. With a finger, he tried his best to lube and massage around Aoi’s tight little hole; they made every effort to help the other guitarist relax.

“Please…keep going.” Aoi begged.

Uruha continued to push further in, little by little, as he watched his own dick slowly stretch and slide into Aoi. A process that felt never ending, but was necessary. Once fully inside, he looked back up at Aoi’s face, who was now breaking a sweat from all his efforts. The blond placed kisses to his jaw and neck while Kai continued to stroke him. Although painfully hard, they both waited for the man between them to adjust. A particularly hard suck just below the brunet’s ear caused him to moan and squirm a bit. As the two shifted inside with the small movement, he knew he was finally ready. He tried shifting his legs for leverage but quickly realized that it was best for the other two to take control.

“Move.” A breathy request from Aoi. He needed more. He wanted what he wanted. He’d take the pleasure with the pain.

Kai pulled out a bit, pulling Uruha out with him before pushing right back in and pushing Uruha’s dick right up against Aoi’s prostate in the process. Aoi winced.

It took a few tries before any sort of movement became fluid and the discomfort playing on Aoi’s face began to turn into pleasure. With it, his moaning and groaning increased, but no longer like it hurt. Soon enough, Kai and Uruha were each setting their own pace, pushing in and pulling out of Aoi as they pleased, cocks rubbing together, which was much more enjoyable than they had expected.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuck!” Aoi was reduced to incoherent moaning and cursing as the two men pounded into him mercilessly.

Kai reached for Uruha, he couldn’t fight the feeling that he needed the blond too. The drummer’s fingers entwined in blond locks as he kissed him with a sudden need he never knew he could have for lead guitarist.

Aoi was trapped in between, enjoying both the feeling of being fucked by the two and watching the two lust for each other at the same time. When they pulled apart, Kai reached over and pulled in Aoi for a kiss. The drummer couldn’t get enough of the two. Why did it feel so good?

The abuse to Aoi’s ass continued and he loved every minute of it. His moans escalated and soon he was screaming out for them to go “faster” or “harder”. The feeling was exquisite. The three were a sweaty, moaning, mess within minutes.

Kai continued to jerk off Aoi, in time with his thrusts and Uruha pounded into him at his own rate as well. Aoi held on with one hand to Uruha’s neck and the other on the headboard. He looked absolutely stunning riding their dicks like this.

They flipped him over with Uruha now below him while Kai railed him from behind. Overwhelming wasn’t the word. Aoi gasped for air with every thrust, his hands gripped anything he could grasp. He bit Uruha’s shoulder to try to muffle his cries and Kai smacked his ass in reprimand.

“I wanna hear you.” He slapped his ass again, hard enough to turn it pink again. Aoi groaned loudly in response. He couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

Aoi used his legs for leverage as he tried to set a pace, fucking himself on both cocks like he wanted. If he wasn’t busy trying to hold himself up, he might tear out his own hair in frustration. Kai pinched his nipples with one hand and grabbed his dick with the other, while Uruha gripped and spread his ass cheeks apart to make space for his ass to be abused to the fullest extent.

“You like that?” Asked the blond, as if it wasn’t already obvious that Aoi was in a state of bliss.

“I fucking love it!” He shouted to their satisfaction, egging the other two to do their worst.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Uruha released inside, re-coating Aoi’s insides and Kai’s dick with his own essence. Within seconds Kai gave his last thrusts and emptied his load as well. Despite this, he continued jerking off the brunet furiously until he too climaxed.

Aoi’s body trembled as his orgasm slammed through him. Getting fucked by both Kai and Uruha at the same time had him feeling like he might actually pass out from it all.

The two men pulled out of him slowly and all three collapsed on the bed, panting for air.

Aoi lay on his side, unable to put much pressure on his abused ass. But he didn’t regret a single second of it.

Aoi woke up in the warm embrace of Kai spooning him from behind, his arm draped across Uruha’s torso as the blond smiled at him the moment he opened his eyes. It wasn’t like Uruha to be first to wake up but he didn’t want to miss seeing Aoi’s sleepy face in the morning next to him for the first time.

“Good morning,” he whispered with that smile that he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face. Aoi merely grunted in response while burying his face on the blond’s shoulder. His movement caused Kai to shift as he awakened as well and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Mornin’,” he greeted the two and didn’t miss the way Uruha couldn’t look happier while Aoi hid his face away. “What happened?” He questioned in a still groggy voice. Uruha shrugged.

“Aoi?” The drummer lifted himself off the bed enough to try and look at his face.

Somewhere between Uruha’s shoulder and the pillow came the response. “My ass hurts.” Aoi tried to reach behind himself to rub his butt as if that would actually help. The two others looked at each other and snorted a laugh.

“I tried to warn you,” the blond scolded, “but you were being impatient.”

“As always,” added Kai. Uruha turned to the brunet while he tried to bury his embarrassment deeper into the pillow. He patted his hair softly until Kai pulled him onto his back. Aoi then used his arm to cover his face. The lead guitarist propped his head up with his arm while he continued to watch Aoi’s embarrassment. “You know what this means, right? Next time don’t be so hasty.”

“Also, he needs more practice.” Commented the blond matter of factly. Kai looked up at Uruha and the blonde smirked mischievously. Aoi’s ass was in so much trouble.

The rhythm guitarist froze at that comment. But, in spite of the dull pain, Aoi couldn’t be more excited about the things to come. He wasn’t sure how this would all work out; he had a feeling none of them did. But something greater, deep within him, told him that it would. And it would be the best thing that would ever happen to them.


End file.
